pretty_cure_flowerversefandomcom-20200215-history
Cure Cloud
Rita Hanish is one of the members of Joie de Vivre Pretty Cure, alongside Lily Gardenia, Isis Cromwell and Marya Samara. As Cure Cloud, they represents the season of Spring, and their fairy partner is Nimbus. History Rita was born in Gander, NL, to Margarita "Rita" and Mike Hanish. When they were nine, their family was involved in a car accident with a moose that claimed their mother's life. Shortly after, their father, a Sergeant in the CAF, was posted, and they moved to Concordia. He met and married Amelia Mason, and now they live with Amelia and her two sons, Josh and Cody. Currently, Rita is in the twelvth grade at Concordia High School. On the ninth anniversary of their mother's death, they woke up from a nightmare and begrudgingly went to school. On the way, as they were dropping off their brothers to their school, they encountered Nimbus, who was squawking and panicking due to having crashed into a tree and getting twigs stuck in his wings. They helped him, being the concerned animal lover they are, and he frantically flew away. Later that day, Rita meets Lily Gardenia and Marya Samara in their visual arts class, and is invited to sit with them for the duration of the class. After this class, when it is time for their homeroom, Rita encounters a monster in the gymnasium. Lily and Marya run in to combat it and instruct Rita to flee, but they decide to try to help out instead. When their efforts prove futile, Nimbus flies into the gym and grants them the power to transform into Cure Cloud, and they do. They help Tulip and Snowy take down the monster and joins the team. Personality Rita is a headstrong and energetic person with a soft heart for animals and a passion for sports. They have little patience for their brothers, but loves them dearly all the same. They can be a bit competitive, but tries their hardest to have good sportsmanship regardless. Rita is generally a pretty warm and accepting person, as they just hope others will be in return. Cure Cloud "Roar! The vibrant spark of summer! I am Cure Cloud!" Cure Cloud is the magical alter ego of Rita Hanish. They transforms into Cure Cloud using their iCrystal, a magical phone given to them by Nimbus. They do so by opening the Pretty Cure "app" installed and spinning the wave icon that appears. As Cure Cloud, they have powers themed on the weather. Their main attack is Thunder Torrent, which entails them summoning a flood of rain and then channeling it into a stream, which they direct at the enemy. They can also use basic hand-to-hand combat, with increased strength and durability. Once a year, on the Summer Solstice, instead of their normal transformation, Rita can transform into Solstice Cloud, a form in which they are at their most powerful. Relationships *'Margarita "Rita" Hanish' - Rita misses their mother very much, and holds a very loving image of her in their memory. *'Mike Hanish' - Rita gets along pretty well with their dad, despite him being deployed or on course frequently. They really bonded after their mother died, and they like to play sports and video games together with their dad when he is at home. *'Amelia Hanish' - Rita's stepmother, and Mike's second wife. Although she was resentful of her at first, Rita really appreciates Amelia's presence in their life while their dad isn't around. Amelia attends almost every sports event Rita plays in, which makes them very happy. *'Josh Mason' - Rita's younger stepbrother who is often a pain in the neck to them. They get along in a typical sibling manner, and Rita is very protective of their brother in the sense that they are allowed to torment him, but nobody else is. *'Cody Mason' - Rita's other younger stepbrother who is just as annoying as his brother to Rita. They argue a lot, but Rita is still very protecting of their brother, as with Josh. *'Nimbus' - Rita finds Nimbus charming and cute, but also endlessly frustrating. As the little bird thinks he is incredibly entitled to the best treatment they can offer, they butt heads frequently. Etymology Margarita (Rita's full given name) and Rita both mean "pearl". Hanish means "one who forewarns of storms". Cloud a mass of condensed water vapor floating in the sky. Trivia *Rita is bisexual. *Rita uses they/them/their pronouns. *Rita was named after their mother, which, given the circumstances, is why they have not chosen a different, more gender neutral name for themselves - although they did consider it.